


The Fam

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on Rose/13 and the fam.   Can be seen as a supplement to my "Lucky Thirteen" verse if you'd like.   Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 97
Kudos: 83





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A series of one-shots focusing on Rose/13 and the fam. Can be seen as a supplement to my "Lucky Thirteen" verse if you'd like. Enjoy! :=)

******

The room was stifling hot, making Graham sweat as he pulled the heavy door shut behind him. Swiping at his forehead, he peered into the small circular window into the room beyond.

“You sure you’re OK in there?” he asked.

On the other side of the door, absently shrugging off her hoodie, Rose grinned and gave him a thumbs up as she tied her hoodie around her waist, rolled up the sleeves of her t-shirt, and then tied her hair back in a messy, loose ponytail before approaching the large, car-sized drum in the center of the room, pulling it open with minimal effort.

“So…how toxic is it in there?” Graham wondered suddenly as he watched her reach into the drum and pull out a series of long mental rods.

“Uh, well,” she began “let’s just say that of you were in here you’d be dead already” she looked over her shoulder at him, giving him a sheepish smile and a shrug of the shoulders.

“But you’re OK?” Graham asked.

“Yeah,” she replied as she rearranged the metal rods, carefully reinserting them back into the drum “bit hot, but OK” she continued.

Graham leaned against the relatively-cool wall.

“So…how many times have you…died anyway?” he wondered.

“Uh…,” Rose pursed her lips “god, I don’t know, I kinda lost count,” she admitted “got a little…overconfident awhile back,” she explained “used to throw myself into deadly situations just assuming that I’d live,”

By this point, she’d finished her task and, resealing the drum, stood up and exited the room. Smiling at Graham, she gave him a pat on the shoulder “you want to hear how I died?” she offered.

“Uh…no thanks” Graham shook his head.

“You sure?” Rose asked “I don’t mind”

“Eh…,” Graham considered it “no. No thanks, love”

Rose shrugged.

“OK,” she dismissed “but if you ever want to know, I don’t mind” she offered…


	2. The Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaz's turn this time :=)

******

The road was long and winding, twisting and turning around the craggy coastline. The sea breeze rustling through her hair, Rose frowned, pursing her lips as she looked around.

"So...where are we again?" Yaz asked as she came up to join Rose in watch the pounding surf.

"Scotland," Rose replied "the Outer Hebrides, I think"

Yaz nodded mutely.

"Do you know _when_ we are?" she wondered.

Rose smirked and nodded back towards the TARDIS, where sparks and a few wisps of smoke curled out of the half-open doors, accompanied by the sounds of The Doctor and Ryan and Graham all yelling as a crashed echoed out from the blue box.

"Put that down!" The Doctor yelled "no! No! No! That is not for eating!"

Suddenly peering out of the doors, her hair disheveled, The Doctor panted for breath and gave Rose and Yaz a quick grin.

"Won't be long, girls," she beamed "almost sorted, promise," she vowed, just as a crash echoed out behind her, causing her to gasp and frantically duck back inside, her voice trailing out behind her "go and enjoy yourselves! We'll be fine!"

"You sure?" Rose called back.

"Peachy-keen! All good!" The Doctor called back, followed by an overeager battle cry of " _EN GARDE!!!!_ " and a loud crash

Rose and Yaz glanced at each other uncertainly.

"So...this is your life, eh?" Yaz wondered.

"Basically" Rose shrugged.

"So this is normal for you then?"

"Yep" Rose nodded as a bright flash of green light suddenly flared from the TARDIS doors.

"AH-HA!! GOT YOU!!" The Doctor cried, triumphantly emerging from the box, holding up a small cage containing what looked for all the world to be a calf.

Grinning at Rose and Yaz, she held up her prize.

"All clear!" she declared...

**END**


	3. Repairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graham's turn again :=)

******

Graham scowled, blinking as he squinted at the diagram in his hands, trying to trace the indicated red line only left him dizzy. Groaning, he sat back, leaning against the underside of the console.

“You find it yet, Graham?” Rose’s voice suddenly called out from the circular hatch she had disappeared into a few minutes before.

“Not yet, no” Graham called back.

With a grunt, Rose popped up from the hatch, her face and hair smudged with some kind of greenish substance. Holding out a gloved hand, she reached for the diagram.

“Here let me,” she frowned at the image, turning it around and then tilting it sideways “got it!” she called back down the hatch “lateral axial node!”

“On it!” The Doctor’s voice called back, followed by a loud clatter.

“I still don’t know how you can make heads or tails of that thing,” Graham exclaimed, nodding towards the printout as Rose climbed out of the hatch “last time I saw something like that it was a CAT scan” he chuckled.

“Actually, it’s mostly instinct on my part” Rose explained as she swiped at the greenish smears on her face, grimacing as it just spread.

“How’d you mean?” Graham wondered.

“The TARDIS,” Rose explained, gesturing in a wide, vague motion “I know what button does what, I even know what it’s called, I just don’t know ‘why’ it does whatever it does, or ‘how’ I know it,” she tapped her temple “it’s like it’s been…downloaded into my head” she explained.

Graham frowned, gesturing towards the diagram.

“So…you don’t actually know what any of this stuff is?” he asked.

“Not really, no” Rose shook her head.

“Well, that’s comforting” Graham grumbled.

“Nah!” The Doctor suddenly popped up, startling them both. Lifting the welding goggles off her face, she beamed widely at them “Rose here has got great instincts! Brilliant ones even!” she boasted.

Rose and Graham exchanged a dubious look.

“If you say so” Rose finally muttered, standing up…

**END**


	4. Guardian Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaz's turn again. Enjoy :=)

******

Yaz scowled as she threw the blankets off. Padding on socked feet, she stepped out into the corridor, the glow from the amber crystals glinting off the brass-like metal that made up the walls as she aimlessly wandered down the length of the corridor, her feet eventually carrying her into the console room.

Standing by the console, Rose looked up, surprised.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

Yaz shook her head.

"I keep hearing this...song in my head every time I start to drift off" she explained.

"That's the TARDIS," Rose explained "means She likes you," she explained "you'll get used to it" she assured the other woman.

"Really?" Yaz asked skeptically.

"Sure," Rose nodded. She made a slow circuit of the console, absently running her hand along it's edge in a gentle caress "I like it," she remarked "it's comforting, like a lullaby almost"

Yaz smirked, chuckling as she shook her head.

"You sure you're from Earth?" she teased.

"Born and raised," Rose grinned "why do you ask?" she wondered.

"Just...," Yaz shook her head again "you seem more at home here than on Earth," she explained "like you were, I don't know, born here almost"

Rose paused, looking up at the ceiling with a humorless smirk and when she looked back at Yaz the other woman was startled at the glint in her eyes. Rose's eyes always twinkled and danced with a kind of mischievous light, like she was seeing something that Yaz couldn't. Even now, she looked at Yaz and it was like she was looking straight _through_ her, like Rose could see into her very _soul_ and knew everything that Yaz had ever or would ever do.

It should've felt unsettling, like a violation. And from anyone else, even The Doctor, it would have felt like that. But with Rose it felt almost...protective, like she was some sort of guardian angel.

Blinking, Rose shook her head as if to clear it.

"Sorry," she apologized "drifted off there"

"That's all right," Yaz assured her "tea?" she offered.

"Sure" Rose grinned.

Following the blonde through the winding twisting corridors of the TARDIS, Yaz had to smile. As guardian angels went, she couldn't ask for a better one...

**END**


	5. Whisper Campagn

******

The Doctor shook her head in clear confusion as she rounded the console.

“Seriously, how does that work?” she asked no one in particular.

Smirking, Rose came up to her, leaning in and whispering something in her ear which the fam couldn’t hear.

“OK,” The Doctor nodded “that part I get, but what about the other part?” she wondered.

Rose glanced at the fam and then leaned in again and whispered something else.

“How does _that_ work with everything else?” The Doctor asked.

Rose rolled her eyes.

“Just look it up” she declared, already halfway out of the room.

Now alone with the fam, The Doctor frowned, looking at them in confusion before she leaned into towards the console, peering intently at one of the small screens, letting out a startled squeak at whatever she saw.

“Oh, oh,” blushing bright red, she shook her head “no, no, no, not going to look any further” muttering under her breath, she absently followed Rose out of the room in what was clearly a daze.

Now alone, Graham looked to Ryan and Yaz.

“Does anyone know what they were talking about?” he wondered.

“I don’t _want_ to know what they were talking about” Yaz declared.

“Agreed” Ryan nodded, holding up a hand.

Graham considered it.

“Yeah, best not” he decided…

**END**


	6. Going Overboard

******

“Oh,” Rose groaned in exasperation, frantically running her hands through her hair “this is _so_ bad” she moaned.

“Rose?” she looked up as Ryan jogged over “you OK?” he asked.

“No,” she answered “not really”

“Where’s The Doctor?” Ryan wondered, looking around for the other blonde.

“I lost her” Rose admitted.

Ryan frowned and then shrugged.

“So?” he asked, not really seeing the problem.

“Ryan,” Rose sighed “I’ve lost her in a marketplace and she has unlimited credit”

Ryan blinked, his eyes going wide.

“Oh,” he said slowly “uh-oh”

“Uh-huh,” Rose nodded, running her hand through her hair again, making it stand up in places “we need to find her” she muttered.

“Rose!”

They both looked up at the shout, seeing The Doctor making her way towards them, arms laden with purchases.

“Oh no!” Rose groaned.

“What’s she bought, you reckon?” Ryan wondered as they hurried towards her.

“I don’t know,” Rose muttered “all I know is that we probably don’t have room for it in the TARDIS”

Ryan stared at her.

**END**


	7. "I know! I know!"

******

“Uh, a cat?” Yaz asked.

Rose shook her head, going back to her pose.

“Ooh!” The Doctor held up her hand, waving it excitedly “Rose!” she urged

“It’s not your turn yet” Rose told her before repeating her pose.

“A lizard?” Graham asked.

Rose nodded eagerly.

“But, Rose!” The Doctor began waving her still-outstretched hand. When the waving and calling Rose’s name didn’t do anything, she stood up and continued her efforts. When _that_ didn’t work, she stood up on tiptoe “Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose!” she chanted.

Rose sighed.

“Yes, Doctor?” she asked.

“Is it a Silurian?”

“A what?” Yaz asked.

“Later,” Rose dismissed “and, no, it’s not a Silurian,” she told her wife “but you’re close”

“But it _is_ a lizard?” Ryan asked.

“Uh-huh” Rose nodded.

“A Cyberman!” The Doctor guessed.

“What? No!” Rose exclaimed.

“A Slitheen!”

“No!” Rose sighed.

“Zygon! Gelth! The Beast! Weeping Angel!” The Doctor began to list various aliens that she and Rose had encountered over the centuries “Time Lord! Ghosts! I’m going to get this eventually! You know I will! Snowmen! Vampires! Werewolves!”

“NO!” Rose finally shouted. Sighing, she held out the flash card.

“ _‘Dinosaur’_?” The Doctor read “well that’s not very exciting” she pouted.

“I knew we should never have played charades” Rose sighed…

**END**


	8. Speaking the Lingo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the latest chapter of "It’s Me Here, Riding a Light Through the Universe", if you haven't already, go and read it, go! Go! :=)

******

“Right, right,” The Doctor nodded “I see. So, what happened then?”

Yaz slowly turned to Ryan, giving him a hard nudge in the ribs.

“Quit staring!” she hissed.

“But…” he tried.

“Shh!” Rose whispered.

“Yeah, sorry, could you repeat that?” The Doctor asked “oh, I see”

Ryan looked towards Rose.

“Does she do this a lot?” he asked.

“Hmm,” Rose gave a non-committal shrug “she’s been doing it more this time ‘round” she explained.

The Doctor suddenly stood up, giving her informant a grateful pat on the head and a bit of her biscuit.

“Bye!” she waved to the dog as it happily scurried off “nice fellow,” she grinned “and very informative,” she brandished her sonic like a sword “onwards!” she grinned.

“She speaks ‘dog’.” Yaz repeated.

“Yep” Rose sighed…

**END**


	9. Uninvited Guests

******

The TARDIS shuddered as it landed, the five travelers all stumbling as they regained their footing.

“There we are!” The Doctor beamed, gesturing widely towards the doors “the 2100 London Olympics”

“Awesome!” Ryan and Yaz both cheered, already halfway towards the doors, followed by an equally excited but not as eager Graham

“Hate to disappoint you, Doc,” Graham called as they peered out the doors “but we’re in a field”

“A field?” The Doctor echoed, hurrying over to lean over Graham’s shoulder “oh…drat!” she scowled before suddenly being knocked back, letting out a startled yelp as a _sheep_ suddenly burst into the timeship.

“Oh no!” Rose marched forwards, pulling The Doctor and Graham and Ryan and Yaz out of the path of the woolly invader.

“Oi! Not allowed!” The Doctor yelled “occupied!”

The sheep looked towards her.

“ _Baaa!_ ”

“Oh really?” The Doctor scoffed “well, I beg to differ!” she pointed at the doors “now get!”

“ _Baaa! Baaa!_ ” the sheep bleated, stomping one hoof on the floor.

“Hey! Careful!” Rose yelled “you’ll get mud everywhere!” marching forwards she waved her arms at the walking pile of wool “no, not that way, come on, out”

With a few more indignant bleats, the sheep trotted out of the doors, leaving a trail of muddy hoofprints in its wake. Scowling as she surveyed the muddy trail, Rose sighed.

“I’ll get the mops” she muttered as something suddenly _thumped_ against the TARDIS from outside before a _cow_ stuck its head in through the doors.

“Nope! No! Definitely not!” The Doctor exclaimed, already maneuvering the cow out (to its credit, the cow took the Time Lord’s shoving and pushing in stride, not even voicing a complaint) “all non-sentient, four-legged creatures are to remain _outside_ the TARDIS until further….notice! Ah-ha! Got you!”

With a rather sad-sounding _mooo!_ the cow stepped back and out of the TARDIS, The Doctor shutting the doors behind it.

“Right,” she panted out “let’s try this again”

**END**


	10. Impersonal Questions

******

" _Do_ you like her?" The Doctor asked.

Ryan promptly choked on his next breath of air.

"What?!" he squawked. He looked towards Rose for help, only to find that the other blonde was now _very fascinated_ with a brightly-colored rock she'd found. Looking back towards The Doctor, he glanced past her towards Graham.

"Oi, that's a bit personal isn't it, Doc?" Graham asked, thankfully getting the hint.

"Is it?" The Doctor asked, looking between the two men before looking towards her wife "Rose, is that a personal question?"

"Yes" Rose replied matter-of-factly without even bothering to look up.

"Oh. Sorry," The Doctor shrugged "but, in my defense, after you've lived as long as I have, the impersonal questions aren't just fun anymore" she declared.

Still examining the brightly-colored rocks she'd found, Rose barely repressed a sigh....

**END**


	11. The Walk

******

“Oh! Muddy!” The Doctor groaned, pulling her foot up and out of the muck “oh! I hate mud” she groaned.

“Should’ve brought your wellies” Rose noted.

“I think I invented wellies” The Doctor grinned.

“Oi, Doc, you ever think about getting a cart?” Graham called out.

“Why?” The Doctor asked, staring at him in clear confusion.

“I think Graham doesn’t like walking” Rose chuckled.

“It’s not my fault that we were abducted the second we stepped outside the TARDIS!” The Doctor objected.

“Still, we could have at least ‘asked’ for a ride back from the village” Yaz objected in between picking brambles out of her hair.

“What would we do that for?” The Doctor wondered. She spread her arms wide “look at this! The post-war British countryside in all its glory!” grinning at the others, she turned back to the path “come on” she cheered.

Her wife and the others all decided via unspoken agreement to glare holes into the back of her head as she walked off…

******

They’d been walking for about half an hour, maybe a little less, and while the air was nice and the weather fair, everyone’s feet sill hurt.

“Maybe we should’ve hired a lift back at the village” The Doctor said suddenly.

“You think so?” Rose wondered sarcastically.

“Yeah,” The Doctor nodded, clearly not noticing the sarcasm “I think we should have”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
